


【毛团】【团兵】P2.5   米克的回想

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	【毛团】【团兵】P2.5   米克的回想

埃尔文还在康复中，他为米克挡了一枪，右腹中弹，流了很多血，但没有伤到要害。

真他妈走了狗屎运。里维骂道，不经意间瞥了米克一眼。

「里维，我疼着呢。」埃尔文勉强咧开嘴无奈地笑，又疼得咬紧了牙。

「赶紧给我闭上你的嘴巴。」狠狠瞪了埃尔文一眼。他有些生气。这男人总在紧要的关头给他嬉皮笑脸。

最后三个人都异口同声的决定私自处理伤口。

方法很简单，里维把埃尔文敲晕，米克拿着镊子亲手把子弹夹出来。来不及买消炎药，直接在伤口撒了把烟草。

后来埃尔文彻底醒了，听到的第一句话就是里维的。你真他妈命大。

埃尔文苦笑，躺在床上，动一下伤口都会痛。他感觉到了重获新生的力量。这些天他一直迷迷糊糊的昏睡。知道有人为他盖被子，换药，喂食物。那个人就在眼前。

他抬起手轻轻抚摸里维温暖的脸庞，仔细端详。他看起来憔悴了不少，黑眼圈加重。想必为了照顾自己而几天都没好好休息了，埃尔文心疼不已，眼底泛出温柔的神色，语气也轻得像羽毛。

「辛苦你了。」

男人愣了愣，抿唇不说话。

「我睡了多久？」埃尔文问。

「大概一个星期。」

里维回道。他从来没有觉得时间是如此漫长，他害怕，焦虑，却又无可奈何。在男人床边守了一周。喂药，喂水，埃尔文伤口发炎，身体一直是滚烫的。他是怕他再也醒不来了。

不过现在终于松了口气。

「米克呢？」埃尔文又问。

「出去了。」

每次从埃尔文口里蹦出这个名字，里维的脸色就会沉下去。也不是不待见这个人，想到埃尔文为他挡的这一枪，心里就不好受。

「里维……」

听到埃尔文叫他。回过神。

「怎么了？」

「能帮我一个忙吗？」

埃尔文一脸苦笑。

「怎么，饿了？」

他支吾了一下，掀开被子。里维的目光顺着他身子游移下去。埃尔文的裤裆隆起来，一座山包似的。里维皱着眉头，望着他把大家伙掏出来，顶端都流出了水，亮晶晶的，粉紫色的肉柱子仿佛在散发着热气。埃尔文用手掌裹着它，用一种近乎委屈的眼神看向里维。

「里维……你是不是给我喂错了药？」

「怎么可能？！」

好烂的借口。里维白了他一眼。

「你性欲真他妈强。」

说完，低头用嘴含住阴茎的顶端。吮吸。舌头有些急不可耐的去舔舐，液体带有点淡淡的咸，却是最熟悉最钟爱的味道。

埃尔文被一张温热的小嘴吸爽了，连腿都禁不住颤抖，仰着头呻吟，喉结在上下滑动。阴茎在里维嘴里被舌头绕着舔，又软又热，敏感的前端顶到喉咙去了，吐出来的前列腺液混着口水被里维咕噜一声吞下了肚子。

约摸大家饥渴了不少日子，彼此都默契十足。埃尔文没有要射的意思，里维还是把大家伙含嘴里舔了一阵子，故意似的发出啧啧的声音。狭隘的房间里听得清清楚楚，隔着墙都能听得到。

而他们都不知道，米克就靠在门外，听着房间里两个人不知羞耻地发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。手忍不住往裤裆里摸索，那东西已经硬起来了，小洞早就流出了水，内裤湿了一片。他深吸了一口气。闭着眼想象里面两个人肉搏在一起的画面，握着阴茎上下套动。

「里维……坐上来。」

「啰嗦……啊……该死！」

从喉咙里发出的喑哑的呻吟里饱含痛苦与满足。可以想到肉棒将粉色的皱褶小口撑到最大、然后缓缓没入到洞口，直到整根东西都塞到人身体里的景象，两片臀瓣夹着粗大的东西开始上下抛动。

「唔……啊……」

露出痛苦的表情。仰着头喘息，夹着埃尔文的阴茎吃力的扭着屁股，连自己的也挺了起来，贴在肚皮上随着动作一下下地磨蹭。从洞口进进出出的阴茎表面沾满了肠液，看起来光泽饱满。

很快就被操得两眼发黑，张着小嘴又喘气又呻吟又叫，埃尔文在下面用力地顶着他，那根粗棒子狠狠磨着肉壁，夹杂着快感的痛令脊背一阵阵发凉，最后爽得只能断断续续地哭喊，连床都跟着吚吚哑哑地响。

米克加快了撸动的手速，房间里的两个人干得热火朝天，空气里都是淫靡的气息。

「里维……嗯……好紧……啊……」

「……闭嘴。」

俯下身去吻住他的嘴。肉棒几乎要捅进肚子里，唇边忍不住「啊」的溢出一声呻吟，想抬头又被人咬住唇瓣吮吸。呼吸潮热。两根舌头纠缠在一起，又湿又滑，舌尖舔过牙床的时候禁不住打了个激灵。害得里维忍不住把精液泄了出来，射在了自己的小腹上。

埃尔文狠狠地干。几乎忘了自己还带着伤。两个人都出了一身的汗，里维射了之后有些疲软只能坐在埃尔文身上任由他顶着胯抽插，那根东西依旧快速在洞口律动着。

很快，他又被干得呻吟起来，被操得直飙脏话。

米克在门外面已经射了一回，滚烫的精液落到手心里，昂头喘着粗气。可是阴茎还是硬得不行，里面的埃尔文也没有射，依稀能听到里维失去意识的呻吟。

他想冲进去，现在，马上。但他不能。长久以来的欲望和克制再次成为矛盾，不过他最后还是选择了后者。

等埃尔文射了之后，米克又射了一次。

屋内终于恢复了平静。米克也离开了。

留下三个人的气息。

 

TBC.


End file.
